Mobile application stores allow for automatic and/or on-demand downloads and updates of an application. However, as the mobile application marketplace expands, issues have arisen relating to reliability and operability of some applications. For example, some applications may experience performance issues caused by resource utilization events such as when running simultaneously with other applications and/or when using multiple sensors on a device. Application performance issues caused by such resource utilization events may result in user dissatisfaction and impaired application operability.